Filmbiz
Filmbiz is an upcoming business simulation game, being developed by Freefall Interactive and published by FI Birmingham. Filmbiz will be released on PC, Mac and Mobile Phone soon. Gameplay Filmbiz is very similar to other film business simulation game, The Movies. Filmbiz takes The Movies' studio, employee and movie management system and takes it a huge, more realistic step further. The concept when making a movie works in three steps: Budgeting In this first stage, you will need to provide an overall size and budget of your movie. There are several different ways of providing a budget for your film; you can fund it yourself (if you have the money), you can consult private investors or you can consult a film company. Production In this second stage, you will need to hire directors, actors, screenwriters etc. If you have your own, you can use them instead, if you wish. Sets, scenes and props will need to be sorted manually or automatically to make the perfect film. Shoot your scenes and fine-edit them afterwards to ensure a top-quality film. You can even edit the script! Marketing In this third stage, you will need to either independently market and distribute your film, or you can hire a company to do this for you. Determine where and when your film will be released, if you spend a lot on marketing, the film will cost more but it may do better at the box office. Your studio When you first start off your movie company, it isn't going to be very big and you won't have much money either. To start, you will need to hire directors, producers, actors etc. if you want to get started in the movie business. You will gain money from movie royalties, but you can take it a step further: If you want to gain more money from a movie, you can sell merchandise for it or extend the marketing budget to make your movie more popular. Even if your movie is directed terribly, is acted terribly and has a terrible script, if you market it well you could still make a decent profit, but the best movies are well made. If any of your movies fail to break even at the box office, you can still make profits from home media sales and rentals, television broadcast rights, licensing rights, or from selling distribution rights and covering costs before it is released, so your box office bomb can still eventually break even after it's theatrical run. Making the music The music making system in Filmbiz, to provide music for your movies, advertisements or whatnot, is similar to the system used in Spore, except the system in Filmbiz is a lot more complex to cover all of the different instruments and ambience used in real movies. Advanced Scene Editor The scene editor in Filmbiz was taken from The Movies and just makes it a lot better: There can be effects placed in tandem with animations to create the perfect action scene, or maybe the film is a romance and two people kiss on a bridge or in a resteraunt for the perfect romance scene, The possibilities are pretty much endless in Filmbiz! Shooting your movie When you are filming your movie, you can either do it on a set in your studio or in another studio, or maybe in a different country to capture the beautiful New Zealandic countryside or the exotic beaches in the Bahamas. Of course all of this will cost money, and you need to be careful with the budget of your film, as you will need to pay for your film crew, directors and everyone else involved. If they are your studio employees, In return they will give you experience. You can also make use of cranes, segways and other means of camera styles, the camera styles can face wherever the player pleases, as he/she will have to determine where, when and how long the camera angle should film for. Listen to the radio Filmbiz, much like The Movies, has a radio station that has different radio commentators and different music with every different era. They will also talk about events that are happening in the game world that will effect film genre popularity etc. and humourous things about their own lives. Concept The following is how Filmbiz will work in-game: Filmbiz is practically The Movies, but on a larger scale with a lot more realistic content. Studio Management The studio system in Filmbiz is very similar to The Movies, just being a more developed version. Features from The Movies have been expanded upon: *Volunteers appear in front of specified building randomly for job + Filmbiz = Volunteers appear in front of specified building randomly for job and you can hire actors or directors whenever you please. Creative Trilogy Filmbiz is part of the 3 game series, collectively known as the Creative Trilogy, where Filmbiz and similar game Grip are connected to vast open world game, Open Road. If you want to see your movie being advertised on a billboard or your car driving past on a highway, you can turn on 'Linked Mode' on Filmbiz and Grip, and if you release a new blockbuster or a new car engine, you will be able see it in Open Road! In order to do so, you will need to connect your Freefall Gaming '''account to '''Filmbiz and Grip (If you have both, or you can just connect one of the games which does not affect anything but the gameplay) and then connect your account to Open Road. Then you can buy that engine to add to your car in Open Road! Category:Games